together again
by Takushi Rena
Summary: When a wish turns sour, one swallows the pill to go find their friend. KH/BRS, OC-centric


_**Black Rock Shooter**__... where did you go? _

_can you hear me call?_

The sky was like a gradient, from black down to purple at the base, the horizon. The wind was rushing this way and that way to wherever it pleased, chunks of bangs flying and floating in front of the figure's features.

Atop this stand, up so high in the air, it should've felt so peaceful and calm. Just the wind rushing through your hair as you stand at the top of the world; exhilarating and soothing. Yet, as her thin hand curled around the handle of her fierce weapon, her knuckles started to twitch with each little memory.

Only hours ago had they been blood covered and crackled hands, white flushed knuckles turning to pink. Hours ago, those scars and scratches weren't there... nor were the events that occurred, leaving that horrible tightness in her stomach; thoughts that were enough to make you queasy with each added second of dwelling.

"Why..." she piqued up, black hair blown sideways.

"Why'd you...

do that...?"

He was the kind of person that you could run right up to and give a great big hug to, every single time. His touch was so warm and his hugs were always the best. All of it could make you forget about all of your worries and troubles with a simple, quick action. She guessed that what big brothers do; she hadn't had a brother before...

They _were_ like brother and sister: they were troublemakers, they were goofy, and they were horribly cheerful... even after what happened so long ago.

They had been best friends since they were five, him being two years older than her. But five was when their parents left them... like they just walked off and forgot about them; at least, that's what she tells herself. The two of them banded together, becoming the misfits of the town, and treated each other like brother and sister from then on.

But brothers don't just leave their siblings without a goodbye. Right?

Because... that's exactly what he did: walked right out without a "See ya later" or "Goodbye."

Follow a trail of paper notes and find the red and blue pills... That's what she did, out of desperation.

_No, no, no! Don't leave me!!_

The red pill abandons an oncoming adventure. Take it and there wouldn't be any searching, just staying stagnant.

The blue pill would take her to where he is... and where to find him.

The pill touched her tongue for a bare second... and it lit up like a match. With a blue flame.

_I'll find ya. I will!_

That was why she was standing there in this place now. Because she took the pill and became someone instead of just plain, boring Rena.

Standing there, at the very top of the black stand, was someone now known as "Black Rock Shooter."

And before? That person that created all of those scars and scratches?

_No! You'll never take me back!_

That was Aoi. _Once_. Until he gained a new name.

"Black Riot Stabber," he called himself. All because of his own change of appearance of blonde hair to black and peach skin to pale... and that newfound power that gave him that black katana and viscious knife.

Aoi had turned into a gaunt mess, skin and bones, and now towered over his best friend... as he tried to rip her to shreds.

Each little rememberence made a shudder, a wence, and Rena tried to close her bright blue eyes tight, catching sight of her black cloak sleeve being pushed around by the wind.

A hiss for each time he sliced at her. A whimper, a shudder, for each time the katana blade tried to rip through her was narrowly missed.

_It's mine now, Ren! You can't take it away from me!!_

By the time she scampered away, the girl was drenched in blood and cuts, black clothes tinted and soaked with red. A whimper sounded in her throat, but not from pain. From something... else...

Aoi hated her. Siblings get mad at each other sometimes, and so do best friends, but this wasn't as simple as that: he hated her. Loathed her even! It was enough for him to try and rip her to shreds.

"Aoi..." she whimpered. Her cloak sleeves wrinkled as her arms wrapped around her legs, knees shoved against her chest.

Now he was coming to find her, hunting her down. All because she tried to 'take his power away.' The power that was driving him mad. The power that he gained for a simple wish.

_ "Don't you want to get out of here?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Don't you want to visit other worlds, Ren? We could get out of this stupid town! We could go anywhere!"_

_ "I dunno about that, Aoi..."_

_ "What're you scared?"_

_ "No! Of course not!"_

_ "Then I wish we could go to a different world! Anywhere! Just somewhere away from here."_

Why did he have to wish?

"Why...?"

did he...

have to?

Because that thing, that little _wish_, was corrupting him. Each little power-mad thought made his bones jut out... and his skin start to corrode away.

The greener the flame gets, the more he was going to melt away.

And all she could do was sit and watch from the ground, with a blood-spurting stab in her side.


End file.
